Tremble and Quiver
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda smut drabbles as a response to prompts: Completely Satisfied, You're Mine, Wet, Feed Me, Tease, and Beat the Clock. All requested by Challenging The World.


A/N: First off, thank you for the prompts Francesca (Challenging The World). My block seems to be clearing up, but I still can't seem to write smut - which is what I need to finish up that I'm stuck on. So, because of that and because I enjoyed writing prompt stories, I've decided to try it out with smut. I'm used to writing long, detailed smut, so this was different, but I think it has helped some. Hopefully you guys enjoy them.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Completely satisfied:**

"Yes," she panted repeatedly. Her breath was ragged as her chest heaved. Sweat coated her body as she rocked her body to meet Sharon's every thrust. One finger, two fingers, then a third was used to send her closer and closer to the edge. She writhed and quivered; she panted and moaned. "More," she begged and didn't miss that smug smirk on Sharon's lips before she started to lick and suck on her clit. Brenda arched and pushed her thighs on either side of the woman's head as her hand pushed her head down harder. The fingers inside her stopped, but she was too far gone to notice. She screamed something out, but the brunette couldn't hear as she lapped up the earthy juices that were her prize. Brenda would take a moment to regain her strength before she slowly, but pleasantly devoured every inch of the other woman's body. It was their usual arrangement and both were always completely satisfied.

**You're mine:**

It was predatory. The marks she left on her pale skin were meant for him to discover. When she scratched her nails down Brenda's back as the blonde made her scream out in ecstasy, she wasn't thinking of the blonde's husband, but later she would wonder if he noticed. On Brenda's breast she left hickeys and bite marks when she took her time to tease the writhing blonde. She made the blonde call out her name repeatedly as she dug her nails into her thighs and used her tongue to please her. Sharon didn't let Brenda reach her climax until the blonde was crying 'please' and letting her know that she needed her to let her orgasm. Sharon heard the last whimpering sound and the deep inhale right before Brenda convulsed and came apart. Sharon let Brenda come down from her high as she licked over red welts on her body, knowing it tingled; Sharon liked the way she wiggled under her touch. When the blonde tried to kiss her, Sharon wouldn't let her until she told her what she anted to hear. "I'm yours," she whispered in a tired drawl before Sharon gave in. Sharon knew it wasn't true, but for the moment it was enough.

**Wet:**

Sharon closed her eyes as her nostrils flared and her head fell back. Her skirt was hiked up her hips and she was standing with her feet apart widely. She locked her fingers in soft blonde curls as a warm, wet tongue licked her aching center. She'd told the blonde many times that they wouldn't have sex at work, but the blonde was forever a rule breaker. Sharon could barely complain as Brenda licked the wetness from her center that had been gathering there for the past few hours after having to watch the blonde as she handled a crime scene. It was an odd fascination, she knew that, but not much could turn her on as much as watching her girlfriend take control. She had been wet the entire time and only Brenda could tell that the captain was aroused. In her office was one of the last places Sharon wanted to be fucked, but the blonde's tongue slowly dragged against her center and she found herself begging for more. Brenda gave it to her as she circled her clit, sucked it between her lips, teased the tip, and then finally moved her tongue down so she was inside her. Sharon bit into her lip, pushing her hips forward as she lifted one leg to give her better access. She scraped the blonde's scalp as she thrust and thrust forward, making her go faster and harder, not letting her stop until she could barely stand. She couldn't hold back her moan as she came hard against Brenda's mouth, unapologetically riding her face until she could take no more. She pulled Brenda to her feet and then licked her own wetness from the other woman's lips and mouth, not stopping until the taste of her was barely there. It was when her hand slid up Brenda's skirt that she found out she wasn't the only one wet, which was just the way she wanted it.

**Feed me:**

"Open your mouth, baby," Brenda cooed as she dragged a piece of melon over Sharon's bottom lip.

Sharon let Brenda feed here the melon and then the blonde licked the droplets of juice that fell from her lips. Sharon moaned as her bottom lip was sucked into Brenda's mouth and nibbled lightly. Brenda kissed her until she was breathless and her lips tingled pleasantly.

Brenda kissed her way down Sharon's body until her mouth was hovering over Sharon's center. She looked up at Sharon as she reached for a piece of fruit. She squeezed the juices over Sharon and then licked it up, teasing her clit with the tip of her tongue. Sharon moaned loudly; her hips bucked and her thighs quivered as the blonde began sucking and licking mercilessly.

Brenda looked up at Sharon while her mouth was still fucking her. She reached up with the hand that held the melon and fed it to the moaning woman. Sharon sucked it from her fingers and moaned around it in ecstasy. It went on like this as she continued to push her over the edge, making her see stars as wave after wave hit her. When she came Brenda was there to soothe her. When she opened her eyes the blonde smiled, bringing another piece of fruit to her mouth. Sharon was sure she could also taste her own juices on it as she slowly ate the fruit that Brenda fed to her.

**Tease:**

"Please," Sharon whimpered as her thighs quivered and her hips bucked erratically.

"I told you," she whispered in her ear between teasing licks, "I'm not givin' in that easily."

Sharon arched her back and groaned. Brenda's fingers were barely touching her, teasing her entrance, but not going inside her like she wanted. Brenda leaned down and suckled the bottom of her neck and Sharon felt a rush of heat wash over her. Her eyes rolled back and she slid her hand down to Brenda's, trying to get her to stop teasing her and touch her like she wanted.

Brenda scraped her teeth against Sharon's skin roughly. "Now, now," she warned, "I told you about tryin' to take control."

"Please, please, please," she pleaded in a chant; she wasn't usually the one to beg, but she needed this. The teasing was making her head spin and her body pulsate.

"You gonna let me do this my way?" Brenda questioned as she slowly pushed two fingers deep inside Sharon.

Sharon's eyelids fluttered as she arched into the touch. "Yes," she cried.

"Promise?" Brenda whispered as she used the pads of her fingers to stroke the sensitive flesh.

"Oooh," she cried. "Yes, yes, yes," she promised.

Brenda smirked. She was going to take it slow, but she was sure Sharon would enjoy the teasing as much as she would enjoy the final release.

**Beat the clock:**

They had five minutes before they needed to go to Pope's office for a meeting. Sharon's hand was pushed down Brenda's pants and her fingers were rubbing circles over her clit. Brenda clutched and hung to Sharon's body as her breath came out in heavy pants against Sharon's neck. Sharon worked her fingers quickly, pushing her fingers against her clit in tight circles just the way she knew she needed it. She heard Brenda let out a deep groan and she knew she was close. The ticking of time passing by rang in her ear as she rolled her fingers over the pulsing nub. She counted down the seconds as Brenda moved closer and closer to her climax, moaning and pleading for that release. One second Brenda was swearing against her neck, the next she was falling apart as fingers manipulated every sensitive nerve, and then they were rushing off to Pope's office for a meeting where they would pretend they hadn't just spent the last few minutes racing against the clock.

The End.

If anyone wants to send me words/phrases as prompts for smut or fluff drabbles/short stories, then I'd do them and love you forever. (Specify if you want smut or fluff, though. Or both, I guess.) Sorry for the wait on all my other stories, but these shorter things are clearing my mind and it's less stressful. You can send it in a review or as a message, or if you want to stay anonymous and also don't want to review, then send it to my tumblr in my ask box. Handle is the same as my username up here. Thanks, lovelies. :)


End file.
